worldofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Elf
Saelontue or in Common Tongue, Snow Elves, are a race of elves found in the snowy region of Saelonthor. Physiology Snow Elves are tall, sleek and white skinned elves. They are about as tall as most elves, five to seven feet tall. They have long silvery white hair, even males. Like all elves, they have long, back slanted ears. Snow Elves have bright blue or golden eyes. Snow Elves often wear blue or silver robes weaved from Ice Silk. These colors help them blend into the snow and hunt Frost Spiders, Deer, and even Frost Dragons. Lifespan Snow Elves, like most elven kind, live very long. The average Snow Elf lives anywhere from one hundred to seven hundred years old'. '''The oldest living Saelontue is' Saelonam'ty Amoatu IV, the current Imr Am'ty de Kryossiom, or High Son of Kryossiom. He is currently alive at nine hundred years old'. His son, Saelonam'ty Amoatu V is only one hundred years old, and the heir to the throne. Government Snow Elves have a religious based government. The highest ranking member and ruler, the ''Imr Am'ty de Kryossiom or High Son of Kryossiom, is a religious title passed down by father to son of the Amoatu family. The High Son of Kryossiom has a council of 7 High Priests. For every High Priest there is a major temple and for each major temple there are 3 Priests, so in total there are 21 Priests, 7 High Priests, and 1 High Son of Kryossiom. Religion Snow Elves worship the God of Snow, Kryossiom. Saelontue have built massive and wonderful temples for the God. There are currently seven temples to the god, the most magnificent being Imr 'Ust'devor de Kryossiom, the High Keep of Kryossiom. Not only is this the largest temple in all of Saelonthor, but it is also the home of the Council of High Priests and the Amoatu family. Temples All temples for Kryossiom contain a large pool of water fed by an underground spring through Kryahono, or Ice Stone ''Pipes. These baths have very strong meaning in the culture and a used in most rituals. Rituals There are many rituals in the Saelontue culture, one of the most important being the becoming of a priest or ''Usk'raki de Saelonis, translated to Ritual of the Priest. Ritual of the Priest When a priest of Kryssiom dies, the High Priest Council elect a new and worthy member of the Snow Elves to become a priest. A Snow Elf does not simply turn down this offer, it is an extremely prestigious rank in society. The initiate swears his or her life to the God Kryossiom at the High Keep of Kryossiom and begins the ritual by receiving the blessing from the god. Then the initiate must lie in the Temple Pool of the High Keep of Kryossiom, where the High Son of Kryossiom himself performs a frost spell on the pool, freezing the initiate alive. The initiate is kept frozen for twenty-four hours until finally defrosted. If the initiate is still lives yet, he or she becomes a new priest. Diet Snow Elves' diets mainly consist of deer meat, although wealthier Saelontue feast on the meat of Frost Dragons. Snow Elves also eat herbs found in the snowy lands of their home, but when it comes to vegetation they prefer fruits traded from other lands. Combat Snow Elves are superior to almost any mortal being with ice magic. They aren't too great with a sword, but once in a blue moon a soldier in the Snow Elf army will prove that not all Saelontue are weak with a blade. Allegiance The Snow Elves are part of the Dark Elf Legion, along with the Dark Elves, Blood Elves, and Drow. The Snow Elves mainly joined because of their religous relationship with the Dark Elves, as they worship the goddess Maltayr, maiden of darkness, mother of Kryossiom. Snow Elves mainly serve as higher ranking mages, because of the Snow Elves' magical potential. Category:Elf Category:Snow Elf Category:Dark Elf Legion Category:Saelonthor